Mind (dog)
Dog Mind is Mind as a dog. She is not an acknowledged character in the canon world of DenNIM. Created by Ananasz. She debuted in the fanfiction "Wagging With Insanity", together with dog Dennim, and is portrayed to be a 4 year old golden Saluki. Her design is adult Mind's translated. She is a high pedigree dog who comes from a long line of successful Salukis. As both her parents have won many awards in their life, but only had one small litter with Mind being one of the few puppies, she is considered especially valuable by dog enthusiasts and breeders. Nevertheless, a visiting businessman was able to persuade the original owners to give her up by presenting them a convincing story about his bedridden daughter needing a gift. He argued Mind looked exactly like the non-existent daughter waiting for him at home, and before the day was over, the charming liar got to drive back with the prized puppy that was officially not even allowed to leave the nest. Mind received minimum care from the man ever since, as his main goal was to have her age and begin his breeding business. When she was presumed old enough, she was immediately put to use. Her owner's inexperience caused her alot of pointless stress and dogs were forced on her for days on end, while she was not in heat. She developed an early fear for male dogs and humans, as for the act of grabbing and holding. Her life didn't improve after her owner learned about the concept of a reproduction cycle and became disappointed by her "uselessness". He figured there was no reason for her to be in his home if she wasn't making him money constantly, and brought her to a random pound that was willing to house her and take over his improper form of assisted breeding. There she stayed for the next 3 years. Mind has had 7 large litters and told Dennim to have birthed them without human help. This was mostly because her anxiety for people distracted her from the task, and she proved to have more determination than the employees watching her, forcing them to leave her deal with it by herself if they wanted the offspring to survive. As the pound she stayed at was far from dignified, little motivation was put in her care, despite the big title they knew she had and fair payment they received for housing her. Though, it's mainly because Mind's owner was convinced she was a hopeless problem case and instructed them to keep her in complete solitude, but use a rough hand when handling her. Mind was allowed to keep her puppies for 2 weeks every time, whereafter they were given away to customers who planned to go overseas. They all claimed to have a surrogate mother available, convincing the pound to allow for it. But while the puppies were promised to be taken care of, Mind was not part of anyone's concern, and she became haunted by motherly heartbreak. She told Dennim to still think of her children, though the details of their appearance and given names slip away from her as time passes. Her upbringing and experiences turned her into a fearful animal that can't handle any form of contact. When she feels cornered, he'll loudly shriek and whine for as long the intruder has their attention on her. She also never learned how to play and thinks it to be a pastime for puppies only. Nevertheless, when she's alone and allowed to roam, she proves to be a very curious and rather adventurous dog. She likes to investigate, even when she doesn't become any wiser of her surroundings afterwards. When she meets Dennim and he starts reeducating her, she also discovers to be a bit mischievous and have a surprisingly healthy sense of humor. Mind is a purebred Saluki, but has some unusual characteristics for the breed. She has blue eyes, a red nose and lips, and long fur covering mainly her lower body. She wears a blue and white collar, resembling the original Mind's laced dress, with a golden medallion engraved with her name. Relationships Dennim Mind was initially suspicious of him, but became accustomed to his presence and soon unwilling to live without him. After Dennim proved to be good company and taught her the existence of love, patience and comedy, she realized that being alone isn't something she wants anymore. While Dennim acts more like a dog than her at times, the statements and jokes he makes often go over her head. As she is just a regular dog, she doesn't always understand his choice of words, but doesn't let the occasional confusion define their relationship and thinks his care for her is more important. ---- Dennim's owner Dennim created a respected businessman in order to infiltrate the pound that kept Mind and meet with her. Mind tries not to have a relationship with Dennim's owner and distrusts all humans, but when she thinks he needs to be impressed in order to secure her place inside her new family, she lets him pet her, making him the first human she allowed to touch her after her first adoption. Still, Mind is unable to form an opinion about him, as he doesn't show himself often. She doesn't know he's a puppet controlled by Dennim, though he has made this obvious to her by talking to her through him. But Mind only understands a few English/human words, and Dennim knows this. ---- Dennim's owner's wife Mind has no noticeable relationship with Dennim's second "owner", who is also a puppet, as she was merely created to complete the family image. ---- Mind's owner Mind has an unhealthy fear for her owner and will immediately go berserk upon seeing him. Even though he hasn't been part of her life for 3 years, she never forgot his face or voice. She dislikes all humans, but mainly shows silent caution towards strangers and won't cry until she's touched, which gives a clear insight to what her owner's treatment of her was like to spawn a more extreme reaction. Her owner shows surprisingly little care for the expensive dog and only purchased her for his breeding business. He has no interest in keeping her as a regular pet and appears completely oblivious about her race and dogs in general. As he was only interested in collecting the money for the puppies and having as much of them as possible, he did no research and made Mind the victim of his distasteful practices. Still, because she makes him money and owning her gives him a degree of fame, he is very possessive over her. It took an outrageous amount of money and the promise to neuter her to convince him to let go of her. After he discovered there was no money and Mind was stolen from him, he went out of his way to track and retrieve her. Made Appearances This character appears in the following stories: * Wagging With Insanity See Also * Dennim (dog) Category:Fanon Category:Fancharacters